


Stuck

by TrashBuggie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Getting Stuck, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Sex Toys, Sexual inexperienced, Someone save Minho, Vibrators, but he’s an idiot for Chan too, minho is an idiot, sexual pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBuggie/pseuds/TrashBuggie
Summary: Minho has longed for one of these toys, but picking the right one was always the biggest challenge, especially with his lack of knowledge. Too eager to wait, he makes his decision and prepares himself for some quality time, tossing any stress aside.Because really, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was interesting to write.
> 
> Hello! If you’ve followed me on twitter you might recognize the prompt from a thread of mine. I decided to refine and add to it a bit to make it more suitable to post here. If you’ve read that thread you might still wanna read this chapter as some of the things I added are related to the next chapter. 
> 
> I should add a WARNING that this story includes descriptions of panic, so if you’re not comfortable with that please refrain from it.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

Minho found it hard to resist. He had picked out the toy long ago during one of his impulsive purchases. A pretty, slim pink silicone dildo, bent at the tip to shoot vibrations right over his favorite spot, all with the ease and convenience of controlling it with your own phone? Genius. 

Except maybe it was originally designed as a g-spot vibrator, but what difference would it make? Surely Min could make it work. The idea seemed too appealing not to at least give it a try, and looking for sex toys was already exhausting as it is.

Each time he stepped foot inside the sketchy adult store, body covered from head to toe expected for his terrified set of eyes peeking behind round frames set over a face mask, he’d take a quick look before one of the employees approached him with a “Hello sir, how can I help you?” and he flees for his life, skip to the next day and repeat. 

It’s not like he wasn’t comfortable with his sexuality, oh hell no. He just didn’t like asking strangers about what he should be shoving up his ass the next day. So he reverted to exploring everything himself. Trial and error, surely errors regarding this could be reverted too. 

Right?

  
  
  


The beep of the checkout had never altered him this much. It almost felt like his heart waited for the next one to beat. 

“Wait, what do you think of this one?” He heard an indecisive couple browsing the shelves beside the counter. He tugged his hoodie tighter, and darted his eyes around the flashy collection of condom boxes. All sparkly and colorful and god did he still not know the difference between any of these. Was he really 21?

“Is that all?”

Friction? 

“Sir?” 

“Huh?” Minho blinked back to reality, an unamused lady staring back at him with his purchase in hand. “Oh, yes. Sorry.” 

She blurted the price and Minho went fumbling for his wallet that for some reason never was in the pocket he remembered he left it in. 

The cashier shook her head with a chuckle before taking the card. “Why are you so nervous?”

Minho shrugged, and adjusted his glasses. “First time.” 

“Are these for you?” She pushed the card reader towards him. 

It took him a minute to remember his passcode. “Yeah,” 

Another beep. Then came the cashier’s narrowed eyes along with the strip of his receipt. “Have you looked at the anal-“

“Okay, thank you. Bye!” Minho made his usual run for the neon lit glass door, this time with a few added steps and slight weight to his backpack. There’s no way in hell he’s walking home with a pink “Good Vibrations” plastered on his shopping bag. 

Yet, the walk home was a disaster. Minho was clumsy by nature, but something about carrying around such an intimate device made him stumble with each step, tripping on the dents between the pavement tiles, running into and apologizing to too many strangers. 

Soon he was catching his breath by his apartment’s door, waiting for his roommate to answer.

“What’s up with you?” A familiar laugh resonated, and a strong grip on his shoulder he always failed to get used to halted his way to his room.

He looked back to dimples pulling a gummy sweet smile. Oh boy. “N-nothing. Why would you say that?”

Another chuckle. Why did his eyes sparkle with the beat of his heart? “You’re hardly breathing.”

And Minho audibly inhaled. “I’m okay, Chan. See? Can you let me go?” He tilted his head to the other’s hand digging into his shoulder, trying his best not to gape at the popping veins.

“Ah, sorry.” Chan let his hand slide off, unnecessarily grazing the skin of his arms on its way down. Goosebumps. He felt a lot of those around Chan.

“You’ve been coming back later than usual these days,” His roommate headed towards the living room couch, turning on the TV and browsing through. The ends of his wing muscles spreading through the black tank top he wore, which contrasted his milk white skin and messy blond hair.

Minho bit his lower lip, “I’ve been taking more walks.”

Chan hummed, his gaze fixed forward, “you smell weird.”

“w-what do you mean?”

He just chuckled, and usually sounded so delightful now made Minho’s heart drop in embarrassment. 

Minho gulped, “What do I smell like?” 

It shouldn’t have startled him as it did, but when Chan turned his head back so smoothly, lashes fluttering, a smirk tugging at his pillowy lips and “like sex.” Minho’s breaths staggered. He hurried with a reply, like he was racing whatever assumption running through his roommate’s head.

“It’s not like that!” 

“Relax,” Chan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. “it’s not a big deal.” 

_ Of course for you it’s not.  _ Minho stood frozen in place. He felt a  _ need _ within him to deny it to Chan. Just in case-

Chan threw the remote to the end of the couch as he got up, passing Minho to stop at the to his own bedroom. “There’s nothing to watch,” he clasped onto the door, jaw clenched and gaze so strong Minho felt he would crumble. “I’m gonna be working. If you need anything just walk in, I wouldn’t hear you through my headset.”

And with a stiff smile he shut the door, leaving a puzzled Minho behind. 

He chose not to make much of it. Instead, the news that his roommate would surely be busy brought back his excitement, enough to make him jump in place when he shut his own bedroom’s door. 

His bag was thrown over the bed along with each piece of clothing he took off as he paced around the room gathering all he needed, and those soon joined the pile as well. 

With the boring casual clothes out of the way, Minho beamed. 

He reached over to the nightstand to light his Favorite scented candles. Mint. Because it was only fair when he pulled up his mint green thigh highs and spread his mint green silky sheets as he dimmed the spotlights sprinkled around the painted mint green ceiling of his bedroom.

The control from his phone meant that he still had to worry about the (sadly) not mint green glasses reseted over his nose from occasionally slipping, but that’s alright. It’s worth it.

With the perfect mood set he relaxed back into bed holding his new exoctic bottle of lubricant in hand and the object he longed to play with all night in the other. He resisted the urge to taste the chocolate flavored liquid, he still doesn’t understand why he felt the need to buy that, but how could you say no to chocolate? 

His phone rang from across the room, pausing his ridiculous train of thought and reminding him that he needed it as well. 

Minho groaned and rolled off the bed to retrieve it, the covers tangled in his legs, causing him to tumble to the ground in between them. Lucky enough his dresser was close by. He extended a hand out, though it was slippery from the lube, and so his phone fell over the tiled floor with a loud smack.  _ That must’ve been a Hard one _ . Minho bit his lip.

He rushed to the check the screen. “Don’t die on me, I need you right now.” Thankfully it seemed to work just fine. It lagged a bit when he swiped the screen, but he’s clumsy enough to know that his phone took worse falls and survived through it all. It’ll be Alright.

He can finally wreck his hole with his new toy now, no problem. 

The app’s interface was smart, and in no time he learned how to manipulate each pattern and intensity. He giggled mischievously and drowned his dainty digits in the thick liquid, watching it drip onto the pink wand settled on his bare lap, inches from his semi hard length that’s just as pink at the tip. His cheeks heated up at the comparison in size, his obviously coming in short. And small.

Minho knew he wasn’t too small, the device was just too  _ big _ , and Minho was so ready to suck it in. 

  
  


Of course he needed to stretch himself out pretty well first, Minho wasn’t an idiot, mind you. So he pushed away his impatience for now as he sat on his pretty knees, spreading his legs to part his luscious cheeks and reached back to slip a finger in. Giving it time before he added another, and another. 

“F-fuck!” He allowed himself to be loud, breathing heavily and letting out more desperate whimpers the more he worked himself up. The usual music seeping through the wall separating his and Chan’s room was slowly getting louder, both sweet noises almost in unison. 

The reminder of his roommate’s presence only a few feet away from the current, sinful state that he’s in shot through him with a bolt of pleasure. An obscene “ _ Chan _ ,” slipped his tongue from droll-slick lips before he knew what to make of it. Other than it causing his slit to be just as wet. 

Because this bed was the only space he let his mind wander where it pleases, regardless of how unrealistic it may be. All the images he forced to the back of his mind during the day played back. He quickened his pace.

  
  
  


Four fingers slid out before the vibe was finally in. His hole sucked it in effortlessly as he lowered himself onto it before setting it off, and all his senses buzzed to life with it. It joined the mess of noises, but eventually muffling them as it stood out the higher Minho maneuvered the setting.

Minho shut his eyes and thought of Chan’s bare back that he never had the luxury of viewing fully; Chan’s tight bulky but smooth arms stretching back and forth, clenching defined back muscles; His own walls clenched as well, the vibe halfway through.

Then he thought of Chan’s stiff morning wood digging into his ass that one day Chan came back drunk and invaded Minho’s bed. That day he’d fought off his desire to flip them over and ride his roommate like he desperately wanted to for so long. Perhaps his desperation is what drove him to articulating this whole cowardly plan just so he could get his hands on a dildo, and ride it instead.

  
  


But Minho didn’t mind, because god were these blissful vibrations inside him so worth it. It was too much. Too much and too  _ good _ . He never felt this much pleasure all at once and non stop, his whines didn’t either. He’d lost all control over his voice, and it’s not like he cared either.

He couldn’t help but bounce over the toy with great determination, breaths so small and hazardous. The bent tip was hitting his prostate wonderfully, and the base was sliding  _ so  _ easily. This is truly the greatest thing he’d ever experienced. Part of him wished it was inside him forever. He wouldn’t mind being overstimulated for life. 

“Oh g-god” he screamed as he pushed himself further down.  _ God bless Chan’s noise canceling headset and blaring speakers.  _ Because the more he took it in the higher his lewd moans got. And it slid fast, almost  _ too _ easy. It just fit his ass so we-

Oh. Minho’s movement were forced to a halt. He sucked in a breath back arching before sinking down again, only to realize there was nothing left to ride anymore. 

He looked down. “What the fuck?” Where is it? It was still shaking his insides with bliss, but where the fuck is it?! He felt his heart drop. This can’t be happening. There’s no way it’s just.. stuck? 

He threw himself over his back and spread his legs for a better view. His movement rushed and heartbeat speeding with each second. No way. He snuck his index in and fished around.  _ It’s not stuck, it can’t be. _

Except it was. “No no no” he panicked, sweaty hands hurrying to his phone to stop the vibrations, but as he unlocked his phone and swiped for the app, the screen began acting up. Random apps popping open and shut. 

“Fuck! Not now!” His stupid phone has done this shit before, where its screen refused to cooperate with him for a few days, clicking haphazardly, calling strangers and typing accidental texts to his friends.

And now it was going to be the cause of his death. 

Well, not really. He’d read about people getting things stuck up there before, it wasn’t deadly, but he’d rather die than show up at the hospital with a dildo up his ass. 

The vibrations that previously made him scream with pleasure now almost made him tear the walls of his room down with mortified cries, cause it really felt like his  _ own _ walls were about to tear down from the aggressive bolts. But he couldn’t do that. Everything was so painful but he can never let Chan hear him. That’s  _ if _ he even could hear him with all of this noise.

The music was still blasting, the tone ironically cheerful, a stark contrast to the disaster he was in. And then it hit him, he really had to do this on his own. 

Minho took a deep breath. First things first, it needed to stop before he could attempt to retrieve it. So he picked up his phone again, fighting through all its ridiculous lagging to get to the toy’s app in peace.  _ Please please please. _

The moment he pressed the stop button at the top of the screen, it pressed over the bottom-where the intensity arrows were- and all he could do was watch in horror as the screen clicked away and the device roared inside him.

A screech, so loud it pierced his own ears, left him along with a stream of tears. He wiggled on the bed in agony, clinging to a pillow in a failed attempt to muffle his cries. But as he felt his world fall apart, pain and fear consuming him, he knew.

He knew as the bass quaked his bedroom walls, a playlist of upbeat tracks carrying on, almost a mockery to the state he’s in, he knew his cries won’t be heard anytime soon.

And as much as he needed the help, he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to be seen the way he was. Desperate and stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Minho ㅜㅜ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you’ve enjoyed this so far. I really appreciate your kudos and comments💕


End file.
